


The Morning After

by hoffkk



Series: The First Time [2]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Figuring Things Out, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Where to go from here, kaymeron, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: The morning after Cameron and Kay have sex is full of questions and concerns.  So, the couple does what they do best and works together to come up with the perfect solution.  After all, nothing is impossible... or is it?





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Based on request by marissatucker23 on tumblr.
> 
> Request: Kay and Cam the morning after they made love.

As Cameron stirred and rolled over onto his side, images from the night before came rushing back to him.  Kay's lips on his.  His hands roaming her backside.  Her legs wrapped around his waist.  It was pure bliss. Easily the best sex he had ever had.  _Definitely_ the best _night_ he had ever had.  Smiling, Cam stretched and reached across the bed for Kay.  Feeling nothing but empty sheets, he opened his eyes and picked up his head in confusion.

 _Was it all a dream?_   Cameron wondered for a long moment.  He really hoped not.  The sheets beside him were messed up and felt warm, which boded well for reality.  Sitting up, he tried to look for female clothes scattered on the floor.  It was hard to tell what was what in the dim lighting, but when Cam's eyes landed on his shirt it made everything pretty clear.  His shirt was halfway buttoned and hung loosely on Kay's body like a mini dress as she stood in the doorway with a smirk.

"Good Morning." Kay greeted warmly as she made her way across the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed so they were facing each other.

"Morning."  He grinned as he coolly ran a hand through his mop of hair that was no doubt looking like a hot mess.  "So... last night _did_ really happen then."

"Yes, it really did."  She nodded with a slight blush.  "Sorry about disappearing like that.  I had to return a phone call." Kay added in explanation as she set her cell on the bedside table.

"Everything okay?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah, Deakins just had a few more questions about last night." She replied.  "Then she insisted that I take the day off."

"Really?" Cam quirked a brow mischievously as he slid closer.  "Well, I think I have an idea or two of how you can spend your free time."

"Oh, you do, do you?"  Kay retorted in amusement.

"Well, it's really just _one_."  He corrected as he slid the shirt down off her shoulder, a task made easy by the fact that she already had the first few buttons undone, and placed a soft kiss on her bare, smooth, mocha skin.

Kay bit her lip and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the tender caress of his lips as they moved from her shoulder to her neck.  She began to whisper his name but was cut off by his mouth hungrily covering hers.  Kay let herself relish in the moment as her hands roamed his torso.

Cameron was _way_ past cloud nine as he pulled Kay flush against him.  Kissing her was better than he remembered.  That said a lot considering he remembered it to be pretty incredible the first time around.

Before they got too carried away, Kay came to her senses, splayed her hands on his chest, and pushed him back as she said breathily, "Cameron."

"What?" He asked as he caught his breath, looking a mixture of concerned and confounded.

"What are we doing?" She asked him curiously.

"Making the most of your day off?" Cam queried teasingly.

"I'm serious." Kay retorted in a no nonsense tone.  "Before this thing goes any further we need to talk about it.  We need to decide what _this_ is exactly and whether it should really happen again."

"Oh, it should _definitely_ happen again." He said eagerly with a playful tug of her shirt.

"Cam, we are being serious, remember?"  She scolded as she tried and failed to stifle a smile.

"Believe me," Cameron told her reassuringly.  "I am _dead_ serious about _that_." Kay rolled her eyes as he went on. "Okay, fine." Cam sighed then pushed some hair behind her ear.  "You want to know what this _thing_ is?  It's amazing.  It's exhilarating.  It's... like nothing I've ever felt with anyone else."

Kay's lips quirked upward as she responded, "Me either,"  Then, wiping her smile away, she added sternly, "but we can't actually be in a _real_ relationship.  You know that.  It would put everything at risk... our team, our partnership, catching mystery woman--

"freeing Johnny." He added knowingly.

"Exactly." Kay nodded.

Rubbing the back of his neck in frustration Cam replied, "Well, the last thing I want to do is put Johnny's freedom at risk.  However, ending this _thing_ between us is a close second, a _very_ close second."

Kay shrugged, sharing his disappointment and asked, "What other choice do we have?"

Cameron thought for a moment then offered, "What if we keep things casual?"

"What do you mean?" She inquired, wondering what exactly he was getting at.

"Well, you said a real relationship would make things too complicated."  He elaborated.  "So, what if we have a casual relationship that's purely physical?  No one would have to know, no emotions would be involved, and therefore no complications would arise.  Most importantly, we would still get to be together.  It's a win-win-win-win."

"I don't know..." Kay trailed off, considering his solution carefully.  It wasn't the worst idea.  However, she wasn't convinced it was the best plan either.  Even if it did involve more bedroom fun with 'The Amazing Cameron Black' who most definitely lived up to his name in that particular department.

"Look," Cam continued on.  "I get that your worried about all of this blowing up in our faces, but Jonathan once told me that I shouldn't stop living _my_ life just because _he_ can't live _his_ , and he's right.  I need to keep doing the things that I love and being with the people that make me happy... and _you_ make me happy." He told her as he threaded his fingers through hers.  Lifting their hands and pressing the back of Kay's to his chest, he repeated, " _Very_ happy."

"Ah, Ah, Ah," She warned, pulling her hand away.  "Happiness is an emotion.  You said no emotions, remember?  If we are gonna do this, that's how it has to be.  No emotions, no attachments, no worries.  Got it?"

"Got it."  He agreed with a curt nod.  "So, should we shake on it or something?"

"Or _something_." Kay grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye, then grabbed at the middle of Cameron's shirt that she was wearing and yanked it... _hard_.  Buttons went flying in every direction as the top came undone.  Cam couldn't care less about his damaged shirt though as he watched it slide down off her body and be exiled to the floor, revealing the beautiful masterpiece that was Kay Daniels' bare body.  Sealing the deal with a kiss (and then some), Cameron couldn't help but think that this was the best deal he had ever made. 

No emotions, no attachments, no worries.  Just sex.  Easy enough, right?  So, why was a tiny voice inside urging him to call the whole thing off and telling him that staying unattached to Kay was going to be impossible?

 _Nothing is impossible_.  He argued with himself, using his life motto and personal mantra.  However, Cam's conscience wasn't convinced, and truth be told, neither was he.  Cameron had always truly believed that nothing was impossible, but maybe... just maybe... could this be the _one_ time he was proven wrong?


End file.
